


Golden Chains and Red Satin

by moustashleigh



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dancing, M/M, NSFW, Piercings, Prostitution, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moustashleigh/pseuds/moustashleigh
Summary: I wrote this for TBAA Glow Bang and I was privileged to be pared with ithinkitsdashing’s spectacular art that they made! It is beautiful, defiantly go check it out, they are one of my favourite artist and this was a great way to push my descriptive writing a bit more. I enjoyed doing this so much, and I hope you enjoy reading it!This is in a universe where Fenris was a body slave instead of a body guard and was used to pleasure his master, when he escaped he plied his trade in exchange for food, travel or a place to sleep. When he made it to Kirkwall he found The Rose where he now works. Anders heals for Madame and one fortunate night meets the beautiful elf, who mistakes him for a customer. NSFW and pining ensues.





	

The heat hit him as he walked through the thick velvet curtain, stained and torn but it held the cool night breeze at bay. The workers in The Rose greeted him as he passed, a kind word or thanks coming from a few of the painted girls. One younger woman he remembered helping came over and placed a small white flower in his feathered coat, she kissed his cheek before scurrying off with a cheeky smile to a stern call from the other room. He just smiled and continued toward the main desk that Madame stood at, the deep smell of jasmine hiding seedier scents that hung in the air. He came here once a week, or so, to make sure all the workers were cared for well and that any ‘problems’ that came about were healed swiftly. 

He looked down at the small flower now sitting loosely in a link of his coat, whilst waiting for Madame to finish giving a customer a firm word about paying his fees. Anders thought back to a time when a gesture such as that would have had him swooning. In his younger days, he probably would have been giving the flower, but that wasn’t of consequence anymore. Justice was grumbling about how such thoughts distracted him when he could be helping those in need. Before he could get into an internal argument about being able to think whatever in the void he likes, Madame swung round and pinned him with a hard glare before her face softened into a small smile. 

“There you are darling, Danielle has been feeling far better thanks to you're help, but I think it would be a good idea if you just go check all is well, she should be in her room if you could go tend to her before a few of the other girls. We also have Pierre who could possibly use some help, if you'd be a dear, and just give him a once over before you leave. Thank you again.” She spoke as she continued her business, smiling once more before turning to the books behind her. His cue to leave. 

Before he could be propositioned again, 3rd time this month, he made his way swiftly up to Dani’s room through the busy foyer. She was a strong woman if you met her as a paying customer. A hard set proud face and a glint in her eye that she knows exactly what you were thinking, something un-nerving to any man. But as a friend, she gave the kindest smile and the warmest hugs. A good girl who sometimes just needed a bit of a nudge to get back on the right track. She leapt up from the bed when he walked in, and he was being hugged before he knew it. 

“Oh Serrah thank you, I feel so much better since your last visit!” She said joyfully, pulling back and hopping in a small circle as if showing she was right as rain again. 

“You’re welcome, Madame asked me to check you were okay. Come sit and we can see if everything has cleared up.” He was in healer mode now, clinical and professional, but it didn't stop him from putting that small white flower in her hair after he was done. 

She gave him a small genuine smile, one often hidden behind a mask, one grown from need after working here. He hadn’t seen that smile since he told her she would live, after an incident with an unsavoury character who unfortunately wanted to take more than what he paid for. It was unjust. She was fine, luckily, a freshly cleaned wound and a new bandage was all that was needed. 

Packing up his supplies, after she left to get ready for the night, he heard a small swish from behind. Justice came to life within him at the prospect of danger. After a heartbeat Anders turned. A spell on his lips, fire in his veins and power in his heart. Ready for anything. 

Except the sight that caught the breath in his lungs. The fire within him went south and the spell on his lips turned into splutter. He could only stare. 

The man before him was stunning. Red pooled around him in satin waves, held back by delicate fingers dipped in silver. The dancing light from the braziers made the gold on his skin look liquid. Flowing over his shoulders and round his collar. Cuffs held his arms as a lover would, caressing his skin in aurous hues. Following the lines of silver that ran over his body, under the weight of the gold, he marvelled at elegant ears holding loops of delicate chain. He wanted to reach out and feel the warmth that must be coming from them, they almost glowed with it. The jade set in a hoop glinted, no, the jewel was a trinket compared to the emerald eyes searching his face. He couldn’t look away. In the tempest that was his body, draped in flowing silvers and golds, those emerald eyes held him like an anchor. 

In a rush the moment caught up with him. Snapping in place. The sweat on his palms, the sound of his beating heart and the feeling of a deep seated heat hit him as he clicked his jaw closed from where it had ended up on the floor. 

The man stepped forward, flashes of red on his face made him look like there was fire in his eyes. A god among men. The swirl of fabric fell behind him, hips swayed with each slow step. Tight fitting trousers hid nothing of his curves, each muscle as he walked accentuated by golden chains rippling around his waist. 

“Like what you see?” The words vibrated through Anders with a bass he would not expect to come from such a graceful looking man.

His mouth was too dry to answer. Anything he may have said disappeared when a palm was laid on his chest. Gently it lead him to fall back into a plush seat, velvet worn away to only leave a deep rouge fabric piled high with cushions of many colours. 

As the elf leant forward, delicate clinks of gold were the only sound, other than a soft whisper of their breathing. The closer those eyes got the more Anders could pick out the features of his face, a high brow and strong nose lead down to bowed lips, painted to a shine and oh so desirable. A flutter of those eyelashes and he was almost a puddle on the floor.

“Let me relieve you of this, messere.” A mummer to break the tangible silence as swift fingers un-buckled his coat. He couldn’t object. He couldn't think. The only thing he could do was look into those eyes, they held him firm in their gaze. Soon his coat was laid to the side and he felt like he was bare, open under that piercing look. 

Stepping back on light feet, that made no sound over the shimmer of dancing gold. The man with the copper skin began to sway to a melody that played in the silence. Flowing hands moved up his gilded body, ebbing and flowing with the undulation of his figure. Hips twirled, pulling him and the silver flow round to a beat that sang in Anders mind. Breaths coming faster as he watched. Mesmerised. As the man before him moved with the grace of a palace cat, curving his body and moving like liquid metal. Each step to a beat bringing him closer, feet tapping, hair swirling, fingers enticing and eyes holding him in place. 

As a silver tipped finger brushed over his neck the silent Justice surged within him, brimming just below the skin, he was calm but was searching for… something. Anders could barely register anything other than the tingle left behind and the need to feel more. 

Embers of fire skittered over his skin as those hands brushed down his chest. Igniting something in him he hadn’t felt in many years. Down on his knees, pooled in golden light, eyes fluttered once before there was nothing but fire. 

“This is unjust.” The words fell from his own dry throat before he could think. Silence came crashing down, obliterating the mute melody that had held him entranced. They stared at one another, those eyes moments ago were the only thing holding him steady, now confusion danced behind them. That was all Anders needed. Then realisation hit him like a templar smite, disarming him as to what he was just about to let happen. 

“I’m sorry, so sorry, wait, you were just going to…?” He was still kneeling there, watching him. Legs barely able to hold him as he moved to his coat, to refuge. “No, wait, don’t answer that. Anders. My name. I mean-” He still couldn’t think, and instead of being his normal eloquent self he burst out laughing. It was ludicrous. All emotion he had just been feeling descended into a manic outlet, and he could do nothing to stop it. He must have looked mad. 

“Healer! Are you- oh..” Danielle burst into the room. “Um, Madame said that Pierre has taken a turn and she needs you to tend to him. Were you just-” She almost continued down a line of questions that Anders didn’t know how to answer. 

“It’s fine Dani, I will go to him now, give me a moment. Is he downstairs?” She nodded, and took a glance at the man in gold once before hurrying out the door. He now stood, the tempest that engulfed him moments ago now settled. He looked like he was carved in stone. Standing alone, head bowed and arms gently clasped before him; the gold that flowed around him now held him in place. 

“I should go.” Anders said softly around a sigh as he picked up his bag. But he couldn’t take a step away, the man looked forlorn standing as he was. “Perhaps introductions would help, I am Anders, as I crudely tried to say before. You are..?” He held his hand out, an offering. 

“Fenris. My apologies, I didn’t know you were the healer. I thought-” Shaking his hand once. Firm and short. That tingle danced up his arm and before Anders could think any more of it, he had turned and walked out behind the curtain. 

One last look toward the falling fabric before he turned to his duties. He had a lot to think about, but now people needed him. 

~ ~ § ~ ~

“Blondie, you in or not?” Varric asked waving a hand in front of his face, snapping him back. 

They were in the Hanged Man, thick heavy air sweetened with jasmine to hide many sins. Jasmine. It reminded him of that night. The golden chains and red satin, the man made of liquid metal, the tingles on his skin and the beat of his heart. He hadn't seen him in his last two visits, only inquired about the man. He hadn't learnt as much as he would have hoped, only that he started three moons ago, kept to himself and was highly prized by the Madame. 

“Sweet cheeks, you're staring again, anything you want to tell us? A secret lover on your mind, oh please tell me all the details!” Isabelle covered the concern in her voice with her usual surly questions. She was leaning on his shoulder now, not so subtly looking at his cards. 

“I’m fine, and no. As you can see I am not in, how is it I always get the worst hand.” Anders threw the cars on the table. Not in the mood for such questions, but couldn’t bring himself away from thoughts of green eyes and silver fingers.

“Now darlin’ you may get better cards if you show me that sparkle trick again! Its all in your hand.” She dramatically threw out her arms in a display of joyous laughter and winked at him. 

“You sure you're okay Anders, you don’t seem yourself lately?” Hawke looked at him, her eyes searching his face. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Him getting lost in thought. It was getting worse. He needed to see that man again. 

The evening went slow, he listened to Hawke discuss plans for a trip to the bone pit and much outcry from them all about having to go back again. But it gave him an idea, if only he could get the funds. The Madame may think him mad but if he took a chance, perhaps it could put his mind at ease. Hawke continued on over the booing in the room, until the conversation turned to less important things like where Isabella hid her cards. 

The following week, a dragon fight and stern words with Hawke now behind him, Anders stood in front of Madame, he looked stronger than he felt. Head held high and his coin purse full (for once), he looked her in the eye and said.

“I would like to hire Fenris for the evening, please.” She gave no hint of surprise, he was almost hoping she would then just throw him out for being ridiculous. Because that was how he felt, a man he had met once had been plaguing his thoughts for weeks now, caused him much teasing from his friends and many a night laying away being barraged by Justice about distractions. He felt raw. A second passed and Madam held out her hand for his purse, he though of all the people that money could help, but he needed this, more than he would care to admit. 

“Darling, he is upstairs, you have the whole night, don’t screw this up - you aren't the only one who has been asking questions.” Before Anders could ask what she meant he was waved off with a flick of her wrist and a twitch of a smile.

He knew the way, he had been thinking about these steps, the smell, the glow of the fires and the sound of a melody only he could hear. Slowly he turned the handle and pushed the dark wooden door open. The room had barely changed, except now there was no Dani reaching to hug him. No, now the room held the source of his distraction. He was standing opposite the door that Anders was now standing in, gaping. The feelings he had before all came rushing back to him like a tidal wave waiting to pull him under into dark waters, but those eye hold him in place. The fire in the hearth illuminated him, he is wearing those tight trousers with golden chains that clink as he shifts his hips and takes a sensual step towards him. Silver waves run up his bare chest, stopped at his graceful neck by a torc with a fall of golden beads hanging from it. His long ears are guided like a crown, no longer weighed down by heavy jewels, now they are decorated by web like links that makes him want to reach out and feel the silken nature of them. 

“Healer.” Anders is pulled from his trance, now standing within touching distance, his fingers twitch in anticipation. 

“I apologise for last time, I tried to say something, but you… looked so stunning. I couldn’t think I just saw you and-” He was stuttering now, all the heat in the pit of his stomach moved to burn his cheeks, what was he doing. He couldn’t do this. He should go. 

“I missed you too.” Fenris said, a slight smile quirking on his lips. Before Anders could think how cute that smile was he felt a hot kiss, gently but demanding. A hand worked its way into his hair and another on his waist. Bringing him down and deeper. Soft moans and softer bites had their tongues dancing whilst standing in the fire light. Too soon did those lips pull back, but not for long, leading Anders over to the bed, each step earning him a light kiss before they tumbled down onto the plush mattress. 

Anders looked up from the bed to the man straddling his waist. Now his initial rush had gone he could look at him closer, the ridges on his skin, scars that nicked his arms and the small white dots on his forehead peaking out from his ruffled hair. He laughed lightly, not the manic type he had done all that time ago, this was relief. He felt warm and comfortable and the man above him was just as stunning as before, if not more so now he could look at him better. Slowly tracing his fingers up from a jutted hip to the golden barrier on his neck, warm tingles raced up his arm and a content sigh could be felt within himself. 

Wait. It couldn’t be. 

“Lyrium?” Anders pulled his hand back as if he had been burned. How could it be, the pain you would endure, and to survive it being embedded into you? No.

“Yes.” Fenris’s face dropped slightly, the spark in his eye gone. 

“How? Why? Does it hurt?” He tentatively reaches out, gently laying his palm over the lines that mar his dark skin. Silver fingers rest atop his, a gentle squeeze reassures him slightly, but he still can’t believe what he is feeling beneath his finger tips.

“They used to hurt, and they still do sometimes. But now, no, they do not hurt. A story for another time as to how I received them, now I want to be in this moment with you Anders.” His breath caught hearing that, but his protest was taken by ruby lips. His pulse jumped at wandering hands slowly undressing him, warm sparks over his skin and breaths mingling in the simple joy of being close to another beautiful person like this. 

“May I?” Anders asked quietly as he raised his hand to hover beside one of Fenris’s guilded ears.  
“I- Feel free.” Fenris muttered, dusting of heat on his cheeks rose to his ears. He looked away, eyes glinting with something Anders couldn’t discern. 

“I know they can be sensitive, I do not want to hurt you.” Anders finger guided his chin so that Fenris would face him again, he wanted to kiss away any fear or discomfort he may feel. 

“Apologies, I am not used to people caring quite so much, in my line of business. I have had many years of people not thinking about what I would feel, or asking at all.” Fenris’s gaze met his, it was hard and unwavering but softened around the edges when Anders tenderly ran one finger to the tip of his pierced ear. He loved the smile that grew on the elf’s face as he did, this time running the tips of his fingers over the chains, they twinkled in the light and Fenris shivered above him. 

The evening turned into slow expiration, quiet inquiries and soft moans. The fire danced over their writhing bodies. Anders was lounging back on plush pillows and trained fingers and jasmine oils slicking him open. Thighs trebled and his head lolled back as his breathing hitched once again. On the edge between too much and not enough. A rich chuckle came from the elf, watching the emotions flutter over his face. 

“Fen, I need you in me now, please, I’m begging you.” Then there was nothing, he wined at the absence before warm breaths tickled his neck and the brush of his cock circling his hole. “Please Fen, Please.” That was all it took. A slow thrust seated him fully. A heartbeat then those lips peppered kisses over his freckles, along his collar up his willing neck to parted lips. The rhythm was slow, but built to a beat they both moved to. The melody was singing in his mind again, making the moment so pure and whole. A tight trust. One, two, three. Emerald eyes fluttered above him as they both crested, moaning together, stars exploding as he closed his eyes in ecstasy. 

Laying together, warped in each others arms. The moment was perfect, there was nothing that mattered in the world more than the feeling of their heartbeats. 

“Where do we go from here?” Anders asked before his thoughts could catch up with him, he needed to know if he would ever feel those arms around him again.

“I am yours.”


End file.
